


Esencia Nocturna

by Fury_Jav



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Bottom!Stiles, Boys' Love, Comedy, Falling In Love, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hale McCall, Inmortal, Knotting, M/M, Mermaids, Mythology - Freeform, Pack, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Top!Derek, True Love, Weapons Magic, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witches, alpha!Derek, hale family is alive
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Jav/pseuds/Fury_Jav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles crea una poción de amor para conquistar a Derek pero las cosas no salen como esperaba. Un enemigo del pasado se aprovecha de eso para separarlos y hacerle daño a Stiles.</p><p>A.U: Stiles es un brujo, Derek es un poderoso alfa. Ambos están enamorados el uno del otro pero por no confesar sus sentimientos a tiempos las cosas se complican.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esencia Nocturna

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí reeditar este fan fic y cambiar la trama. 
> 
> Así que esta en construccion el primer capitulo tambien por ahora. 
> 
> Espero les guste cuando este terminado. Saludos.

Pasar el día sentado en una banca del parque era lo más relajante que podía hacerse en un día soleado, abrigada por la sombra de los árboles y acariciada por la suave brisa de primavera, que esparcía los aromas de las flores a medida que avanzaba por todos los rincones del pueblo, leyendo una historia romántica y suspirando de amor.

Así se encontraba una joven de hebras rubio rojizo, sentada al pie de un árbol y con su espalda apoyada en el tronco del gran cuerpo natural, perdida en la lectura de su libro de tal forma que pareciese que ni estaba ahí, su alma parecía haber hecho una proyección astral e introducido en la historia que leía, si no fuese por esos ligeros suspiros que de vez en cuando emitía, cualquiera creería que había muerto a causa de una gran emoción.

Y justo se encontraba en una descripción clímax de la historia cuando toda la paz del entorno fue quebrada, provocando el brote de una vena en la frente de la joven lectora al escuchar la chillante voz de su mejor amigo, que se acercaba corriendo extremadamente animado, saltando en círculos cada tres pasos y gritando _“¡Lo he logrado!, ¡Lo he logrado”_ aun sin darse cuenta que toda la atención de las personas transitando cerca de ellos se había desplazado hacia él.

“Jesús Cristo sálvame de esta tortura”

Musitó la joven al observar la inminente llegada del muchacho al sitio donde se encontraba sentada, y colocando una marca a la página del libro donde había tenido que detener su lectura por la extravagante interrupción, se dispuso a esperar con cara de pocos amigos a que el que se creía corredor de maratón olímpico y salto de obstáculos llegara a su lado. El cual no dejó de brincar y dar vueltas a su alrededor sosteniendo una pequeña botella de cristal en su mano derecha y agitándola con mucha emoción cuando finalmente llegó a donde se encontraba su amiga.

“Lo he logrado, Lydia. He perfeccionado mi pócima de amor, esta vez no fallara, estoy 100% seguro, es un plan a prueba de tontos. Ahora si no habrá nada ni nadie que se interponga entre él y yo” Espetó muy animado, acercando de un tirón la botella al rostro de la banshee, casi frotándola contra su nariz mientras agitaba su mano como si estuviese simulando un terremoto.

Lydia solo soltó un resoplido de fastidio y le lanzo su más mortífera mirada.

“No va a funcionar Stiles, ¿Cuántas veces ya lo has hecho?” Tajante, la peliroja tomó una profunda respiración preparándose para lo que sería una de las escenas más dramáticas de Stiles.

“¿Cómo te atreves?” Retrocediendo dos pasos y llevando el frasco hacia el lado de su pecho en el cual se ubica su corazón, Stiles se mostró indignado ante las palabras de la chica y le devolvió una mirada de sufrimiento ligada con un " _no-puedo-creer-que-seas-así-"_ para continuar su cháchara. “Que haya fallado 448 veces no quiere decir nada, la 449 es siempre la vencida, esta vez he avocado todo mi amor en su preparación, _y uno que otro artilugio secreto con ayuda externa_ ” Emitió casi en voz inaudible sus últimas palabras para continuar “Así que esta vez será la definitiva, ese jodidamente sensual y ardiente hombre lobo va a ser mío” Finalizo sus palabras realizando una pose de futura victoria y con sus ojos ardiendo en determinación.

“¿Tuyo?. Yo creo que todo terminara mal sea cual sea el resultado” Comentó suavemente, levantándose, sacudiendo la falda de su conjunto primaveral y dándole dos palmadas a la caratula del libro que reposaba sobre su mano izquierda, haciendo un efecto de sonido para acompañar a sus palabras.

Stiles la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y en un descuido de Lydia, se avanzó a ella, quitándole el libro para luego hacerlo desaparecer en el aire en una pequeña demostración de humo rojo y chispeantes luces purpuras.

“¡Maldición Stiles! Ese libro me gusta mucho, te exijo que me lo devuelvas” Exclamó molesta, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que su amigo hacia desaparecer sus libros todo el tiempo y nunca lograba hacerlos volver. La verdad que no era el mejor brujo del pueblo.

“¡No!. Te lo mereces por no confiar en mi infalible plan, y ahora te vienes conmigo, necesito refuerzos”

Stiles jalo fuertemente por su brazo derecho a la peliroja, tambaleándola y haciéndola caminar torpemente, prácticamente arrastrándola fuera del gran parque, y ganándose en el camino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y un grito digno de su estatus como banshee, cuando sin querer provoco la caída estrepitosa de Lydia dentro de un charco de lodo. arruinando su hermoso conjunto floreado.

 

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas antes de poder llegar a la alejada y algo descuidada casa de la familia Hale, aun escondidos entre los arboles podían escuchar las peleas de los pocos integrantes de esa familia que ahí residían. Y Allison no dejaba de quejarse sobre la falta de juicio de Stiles.

Si, Allison había sido arrastrada junto con Lydia a medio camino, la chica estaba saliendo de su casa cuando observó una nube de polvo acercarse cual tormenta en el desierto, solo para encontrarse con la no tan grata sorpresa de que su amigo Stiles había conseguido hacer de nuevo su bendita poción de amor y se dirigía escandalosamente animado a hacer uso de ella.

Si la chica hubiese sabido en el aprieto en que iba a verse involucrada, no habría abierto la boca para decir que se dirigía a la misma casa a visitar a su novio.

“Stiles, espero que esta vez no te confundas y dejes a mi pobre Scott tirado en el piso casi muerto como la última vez que te equivocaste con las bebidas” La mirada y la voz de Allison eran mortales estacas de acero clavándose en el cuerpo de Stiles, y eso solo significaba que la chica iba con intenciones de realizar labores poco conservadoras con su novio y que si veía sus planes arruinados la ira de los Dioses no sería nada comparada con _la maldición del baño de flechas,_ como llama Siles la habilidad cazadora de la chica, que seguramente recibiría de errar otra vez.

“Ok, ok. Ustedes dos no me dan ni un poquito de ánimo, todo lo que esperan es mi fracaso” Frunciendo el ceño el joven brujo hizo una mueca al terminar de hablar y suspirando pesadamente se dispuso a recitar uno de sus hechizos.

“Espero que no nos conviertas en sapos” Exclamo Lydia un poco asustada, la última vez que Stiles recitó uno de sus hechizos cerca de ella, tuvieron que llamar a control de plagas por el brote salvaje de abejas africanas.

Stiles gruño por lo bajo y en apoyo a Lydia, Allison le lanzó un gesto al joven brujo que claramente se leía como _‘Te-estoy-observando-‘_  . Unas últimas palabras en latín antiguo y Stiles logró liberar un sello a sus pies que abarcó toda la extensión en la cual se encontraban parados, cubriéndoles con una brillante niebla blanca que se disipó tan rápido como apareció junto con la marca del sello mágico. Lydia y Allison estaban bastante sorprendidas, no por el hecho de que el hechizo había salido bien, aparentemente, sino porque _¿Cuándo demonios había aprendido Stiles latín?_ , pero mejor era no decir nada y solo dejarse llevar como siempre.

“Listo, de esta formar ellos no podrán olernos ni escucharnos ni detectarnos por ninguna de sus otras capacidades sensoriales” Stiles sonrío maliciosamente, casi se podía escuchar una ligera risilla pero las chicas prefirieron no prestarle atención y solo entornar los ojos.

Lentamente se acercaron sigilosamente hasta la casa, rodeándola de tal manera que llegaron a una pared en la cual se encontraba, misteriosamente, un pasadizo secreto que los llevó a la cocina.

Allison no dejaba de mirar a Stiles acusadoramente por el hecho de que seguramente había sido él quien creo ese pasadizo y Lydia no dejaba de temblar, nerviosa de que los fuesen a descubrir o tal vez sus sentidos de banshee le decían que esto era una muy mala idea. Ni ella ni Allison tenían porque estar entrando a escondidas a la casa, tenían el pase libre al estar emparejados con dos de los miembros de la familia, muy bien pudieron haberle hecho el favor a Stiles de colocar la posición en donde quisiera pero _NO_ , esa no era la manera en que actuaba el joven brujo, él debía hacerlo por su cuenta, arriesgando su pellejo en todo momento y arrastrando los delgados traseros de sus amigas a una muerte segura, luego de una pelea con sus novios, si llegaban a ser descubiertas.

Aun así, no podían simplemente decir que no, ya que por alguna razón siempre terminaban enredadas en alguna travesura del muchacho con poderes mágicos, y si no fuese por el hecho de aun antes de obtener esos poderes, Stiles siempre las arrastraba a cualquier tipo de locura, dirían que las tenía bajo algún hechizo.

Sin darse cuenta, y entre quejas y quejas de Lydia, porque  _maldición Stiles primero me llenas un vestido de charco y ahora este se esta cubriendo de tela de arañas_ , pasaron todo el largo pasillo oculto entre las paredes de la casa hasta llegar a donde Stiles quería.

“Esta vez coloca una marca o algo por el estilo, de manera que yo pueda evitar que Scott vaya a tragarse tu estúpido veneno” Allison se cruzó de brazos y se sentó sobre el mesón de la cocina a medida que iba hablando. “Y apresúrate que en cualquier momento Scott me va a llamar y si no logra comunicarse conmigo, te va a terminar llamando a ti”

“Cálmate, que no cunda el pánico, todo está fríamente calculado” Stiles susurro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando logró encontrar la bebida energética de Derek escondida en lo más profunda de la nevera.

“La última vez que dijiste esas oraciones tuve que correr por mi vida en a lo largo de una tumba egipcia, a la cual aún no sé como demonios llegue” Lydia señaló, tratando de sonar molesta pero el recuerdo le dibujó aun sonrisa en sus labios, porque gracias a ese momento Aiden se le declaró al salvarla.

El tentador brujo, como alguna vez le hubiese llamado Derek y de lo cual se ha agarrado todos estos años para intentar conquistarlo, jugueteo por un momento con la tapa de la botella hasta que la abrió, vertiendo con algo de dificultad, ya que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro con la botella, el frasquito y otras cosas que había tomado, la posición de amor cuyo color rojo predomino por un instante en el líquido de la bebida hasta que se ligó por completo y adoptó el color de la bebida original.

Stiles pudó suspirar aliviado en ese momento, por lo menos esa era una buena señal de que no había quedado mal,o del todo mal, por lo menos no exploto la casa.

Y ya se estaba girando para lanzarle en cara a sus cómplices lo bien que iba todo cuando las pesadas pisadas de tres hombres se hicieron sentir, junto con el quiebre de la paz en el aire, debido al fuerte tono de voz en sus voces y su eterna discusión de quien es el mejor. Casi podían ver como los dos hermanos mayores, se venían golpeando a medida que caminaban.

Al no saber que hacer, las chicas comenzaron a enloquecer, Allison daba pequeños saltos sobre sus nalgas en el mesón, agitando sus manos como si se hubiese quemado con la parrilla de la cocina, intentando apresurar a Stiles con sus gestos para que colocara la bebida de nuevo en la nevera, cosa que hizo de inmediato pero no sin antes hacer un desastre en el interior de la misma, y Lydia tenía los ojos tan amplios que parecían dos huevos fritos cocinados en el medio de la calle que sumado a su boca abierta y la parálisis parcial de su cuerpo, completaban la perfecta descripción de una estatua en el jardín de Medusa, mirando de muy mala manera directo a un torpe Stiles cerrando la nevera.

En un rápido reflejo Stiles la sacudió, logrando que Lydia se moviera y sentara junto a Allison en el mesón, para luego él desaparecer rodeado en una llamarada de fuego frente a los ojos de las dos jóvenes que no pudieron evitar emitir bufidos de enojo al recordar la habilidad para trasportarse de un sitio a otro del brujo y la cual pudo haber usado desde el comienzo.

 _"Te odio Stiles"_ Pensaron al quedarse solas y mirarse la una a la otra.

 

 

Ahora el momento decisivo se acercaba, el ataque de ansiedad que Stiles estaba sufriendo al estar esperando oculto entre las ramas de los árboles, podría rivalizar contra el de las concursantes de los certámenes de belleza, si, definitivamente Stiles iba a hacer toda esa algarabía de llevarse las manos a la cara y llorar de emoción si la poción hacia su trabajo.

Por otra parte aun en la cocina, Allison se lanzó a los brazos de su novio en el momento exacto en el cual el chico entro por la puerta, sorprendiendo gratamente al joven hombre lobo que no perdió tiempo en besar a su novia, originando un gruñido de molestia por parte de Derek al verlos tan amorosos, mientras que Aiden al posar su vista en Lydia que le sonreía desde el mesón, no pudo contener las ganas de lanzarse sobre ella y atacarla con apasionados besos por todo su cuerpo. Acto de amor que también se ganó un gruñido de molestia por parte de Derek, el cual sin prestarles mucha atención siguió su camino directo a la nevera para poder tomarse su bebida energética. Los tres hombres lobos venían de un duro día de entrenamiento y necesitaba recuperar energías.

“¿Pero qué mierda paso aquí?” Exclamó entre gruñidos el alfa, al observar el desastre que había dentro de la nevera, la cual parecía haber sido arrasada por un huracán, tres tsunamis y cinco terremotos.

“He sido yo hermano, no te preocupes que luego lo arreglo” Salvó el momento Scott, cuando Derek se había girada para mirar amenazadoramente a todos en el lugar, por suerte las palabras de su hermano menor le habían calmado momentáneamente.

Scott y en especial Aiden, sabían quién había sido el causante de tal desastre, y lo tuvieron aún más claro cuando intentaron olfatear a sus respectivas parejas sin éxito alguno, el único que poseía la capacidad para neutralizar sus habilidades era Stiles, y Scott se reía internamente por las hazañas de su mejor amigo.

Gruñendo seductoramente Aiden le susurro a Lydia que sabía porque estaban ahí y la joven debajo suyo no pudo hacer más que encogerse timidamente de hombros y sonreír, acción que excitó de manera descomunal al hombre más grande, arrancándole un aullido de placer y atacando con más fogosidad la piel de su amante con su boca. Y si al frente de todos, porque son muy exhibicionistas.

Mientras Aiden mantenía a Lydia presionada sobre el mesón de la cocina, Scott tenía a Allison presionada contra una de las paredes, y esta demás decir que ambas parejas estaban pendientes de lo que ocurriría con Derek al ingerir su bebida, aun cuando el calor de sus cuerpos los abrumaban con creces.

_Éxito o fracaso._

Stiles rezaba por mucho éxito, trepado sobre la rama de un árbol, porque siempre las fuerzas superiores se empeñaban en volcar todos sus esfuerzos en vergonzosos fracasos.

Y no tardaría mucho en conocer el resultado de sus oraciones, porque Derek ya estaba a la mitad de terminar de tomarse toda la bebida cuando un fuerte mareo lo golpeo, provocando que se desequilibrara y por alguna extraña razón todo se viera más grande que él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Las caras de estupefacción de los cuatro jóvenes ahí presentes lo decían todo, y Derek no tardo en emitir un fuerte gruñido al gritar con todas sus fuerzas _“¡¡¡Stiles!!!”_ arrojando la botella al piso y observando en el vidrio del horno de la cocina su disminuida estatura.

Si, la poción había fallado, y como nunca antes lo había hecho, hizo que Derek se encogiera y adoptara la apariencia de cuando tenía 10 años, un dulce, tierno y abrazable niño de 10 años, un chibi Derek muy mimoso.

Derek estaba a punto de salir para matar y deshuesar a Stiles, cuando los chicos dejaron sus menesteres para muy difícilmente poder detenerlo, porque a pesar de que la poción había cambiado su apariencia, el poder de Derek quedo intacto y les costó mucho retenerlo.

El teléfono de Lydia repico justo en el momento en que los chicos lograron sacar a Derek de la cocina y llevarlo a la sala para amarrarlo con cadenas de diamante, bueno si, es una exageración pero ¿de qué otra forma lo detendrían?.

“¿Cómo ha salido todo? Seguro que ese grito fue el primer aullido de amor hacia mi” Stiles hablaba muy contento, confiado del éxito de su plan. Estaba tan emocionado.

“No, Stiles. Tu posición lo único que ha hecho es hacer enfadar de nuevo a Derek y convertirlo en un niño de 10 años” Lydia casi no podía evitar reírse ante la imagen de los dos hermanos, ahora mayores, luchando con el pequeño y aun suficientemente poderoso Derek, el cual no dejaba de gritar que mataría a Stiles y a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino, con un tono de voz muy infantil.

A Stiles le hubiese encantado que fuese un matar de amor y no un matar de _‘te voy a cortar la garganta con mis malditos dientes una y otra vez, dejándote morir lenta y dolorosamente’._

 _Mierda, la volvi a cagar._ Pensó para si mismo.

Al otro lado del teléfono el joven brujo hizo una mueca, no podía creer que no funcionara, con todo lo que había utilizado pero eso no lo desanimaría del todo.

“Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, la numero 450 es la vencida” Emitió con mucha seguridad y confianza. Lydia casi pudó verlo pararse sobre la rama del árbol para elevar su brazo al aire mientras decía eso y tres segundos más tarde caer al suelo estrepitosamente.

“¿Te has caído cierto?” Murmuro la chica al escuchar todo el ruido que se originó al otro lado de la línea y tapándose la boca con su mano izquierda al notar que Derek le veía con mucha insistencia, seguramente suponiendo con quien hablaba. “Deberías detener esta locura, Stiles. ¿Por qué no simplemente eres como la gente normal y lo seduces? Tienes con que defenderte, puedes tener a quien desees” Continuó la pelirroja, observando su reflejo en un espejo de la cocina y rezando interiormente porque su amigo entendiera de una vez por todas que con esas pociones no llegaría a nada.

“¡No!, tú y Allison están con dos hombres lobos, yo no voy a ser la excepción, también quiero mi hombre lobo para esas noches frías de invierno”

Antes de que Lydia pudiese responder a eso, Stiles ya había colgado el teléfono al desaparecer de la escena del crimen envuelto en una intensa ráfaga de fuego que todos desde el interior de la casa lograron ver, avivando las ganas de asesinar que tenía Derek.

 

 

Al atardecer, en la casa hale los jóvenes se preparaban para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la menor de la manada, Cora Hale.

  
Con una manera de prepararse muy particular.

“Creo que ahora sí puedo decir que follas como un Dios” Exclamó entre gemidos Lydia, abrazando con sus piernas las caderas de Aiden mientras este la sostenía en sus brazos contra la pared, embistiéndolo feroz y lujuriosamente mientras besaba su cuello y bajaba a sus senos, para luego volver a su cuello.

“ _¿Crees?_ Voy a tener que castigarte por dudar de mi” Y sellando sus palabras con un apasionado beso, Aiden se movió rápidamente de la pared a la cama, lanzándose sobre esta sin salirse del interior de Lydia, colocando sus manos a cada lado del rostro de la chica y gruñendo placenteramente contra sus labios mientras intensificaba sus salvajes embestidas.

Los gemidos de placer que Aiden le arrancaba a Lydia no eran normales, llenando la casa por completo. Menos mal que los mayores estaban fuera entreteniendo a Cora mientras ellos terminaban de decorar la casa, cosa que hicieron, claro que si, y por eso ahora se daban un premio por su ardua labor.

Tres habitaciones más allá cruzando el pasillo, los gemidos de la primera pareja se mezclaban con los de la segunda que se alzaban un poco más suaves pero no por eso menos cargados de placer, al estar la manos de Scott acariciando todo el cuerpo de Allison mientras ella se encontraba sentada sobre él, cabalgandolo con maestría, enterrando sus uñas en el pecho de su amado novio e inclinándose lo necesario para fundirse en ardientes besos con él.

Y así se encontraban las dos parejas, llenando la casa con su carga sexual para hacer estremecer hasta sus cimientos, provocando un gran malestar en el ahora puberto Derek, el cual lentamente volvía a su apariencia original. Por suerte para él y más para Stiles, el efecto pasó rápido.

“Maldición ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan insistente?” Espetó frunciendo los labios en lo que podría llegar a simular ser una ligera sonrisa en los labios de Derek. Por mas que se enfadara, el chico de cabello castaño y movimientos torpes, le divertía con sus ocurrencias.

 

 

 

La noche avanzó rápido, la fiesta de cumpleaños estaba en pleno apogeo, con la comida y bebida corriendo por todos los rincones como un río de agua bendita, que era casi imposible de no probar. Debido a que todo fue cocinado y preparado por la madre alfa, Talia Hale. Derek se había tenido que ausentar gran parte de la fiesta debido a los últimos efectos de la poción, que le provocó una parálisis parcial temporal. 

Al bajar a la sala donde se desarrollaba la fiesta, pudo notar a toda la manada feliz, hablando, bailando y divirtiendose. Rápidamente se acercó a su hermanita y la abrazó por la espalda para entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños. 

"Hijo, ¿como te sientes?" Le habló su madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla y deteniendo su caminar hacia la mesa de bocadillos. Talia solo sabía que Derek tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pues en ningún momento los demás le comentaron que había sido victima de uno de los experimentos de Stiles. 

"Mejor, y con mucha hambre" Sonrió "Si me disculpa madre, iré a asaltar la mesa de bocadillos" Y así lo hizo, dándole otro beso a su madre y una palmada en la espalda su tío Peter que se había acercado. 

Mientras comía los exquisitos manjares que había preparado su madre, pudo observar al resto de sus hermanos socializando con el resto de los familiares y amigos que habían venido exclusivamente a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cora. 

Ethan, el gemelo de Aiden, ahora se encontraba en una relación con Jackson, el hijo de una manada amiga, por lo cual se encontraban juntos bailando. Aiden sonreía abrazado a Lydia mientras ambos hablaban con sus primos Erica e Isaac. Erica ahora de novia con el futuro alfa de la manada Vernom. Cora bailaba con Scott y Allison. Su madre y su tío Peter hablaban con Chris Argent y el Sheriff Stilinski. Oh, el Sheriff, el padre de Stiles.

 _"Así que tuvo las agallas de venir."_ Sonrió para si mismo y agudizo sus sentidos para hallar a su dolor de cabeza. Fue entonces que cuando la música disminuyo por unos segundos en el cambio de una canción a otra que le escuchó hablando solo a un lado de la mesa de ponche.

"Pero ya eso es pasado, hay que vivir el presente y dejar lo malo atrás" Se decia a sí mismo Stiles para tranquilizar sus nervios, ya que desde que había llegado sentía que Derek aparecería de repente para lanzarse sobre él y devorarlo de un solo bocado.

Cuestión que le hubiese encantado si viniese más ligado en un sentido sexual que asesino.

"Hey"

Un suave susurro le hizó salta en su lugar y al voltearse derramar su bebida sobre la persona que le había hablado. 

Derek gruñió y por un momento Stiles pensó que se había transformado en hombre lobo, pero a pesar de que los ojos y dientes se mostraban amenazadores, el resto de la apariencia del hombre seguía siendo la de un humano.

“¡Oh Dios mio! Yo, lo siento, Derek, no. ¡Oh joder! No ha sido mi intención” Torpemente intento realizar un hechizo para limpiar todo el desastre que había causado pero en vez de eso lo único que logro fue hacer aparecer una manada de pollitos rebeldes que comenzaron a patear a Derek sin piedad.

Por suerte para Stiles, la gente poco le había prestado atención a su fallido intento de limpiar al otro hombre, todos estaban muy concentrados disfrutando la fiesta como para si quiera notarlos.

“¡Ya basta! Venia con la mejor intención pero contigo no se puede” Completamente controlado por la molestia del momento, Derek jalo por el brazo derecho a Stiles en un fuerte agarre que hizo dolerle hasta los huesos y sangrar cuando las garras del alfa se clavaron en su piel, mientras lo arrastraba hacia un área alejada de todas las demás personas.

Al llegar a un rincón, Derek lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a Stiles contra el piso, arrancándole un doloroso grito, y observando con dificultad como el hombre lobo se acercaba a él amenazadoramente.

Ahora si la haba cagado, ahora si iban a terminar sus días de hechicería para siempre. " _¡Oh! Adiós mundo cruel, fue bueno servir a una buena causa"_ , pensaba el joven brujo.

Stiles estaba completamente seguro que esa sería la noche de su muerte, y estaba ya completamente preparado para recibir el golpe final cuando sintió sus labios siendo presionados y abiertos forzosamente para ser seguidamente invadido por la fiera lengua de Derek, que ahora estaba encima suyo, apretando su pequeño cuerpo contra el piso, aun infringiéndole dolor pero a la vez mucho placer con ese caluroso beso.

Tal vez ese era el beso de la muerte, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo a Stiles, porque todo su cuerpo estaba siendo estremecido con millones de descargas eléctricas que aumentaban su temperatura a grados exorbitantes.

Cuando Derek se separó unos poquísimos centímetros de los labios de Stiles, poso su mirada, extrañamente llena de ira, sobre los del brujo y con la más retorcida de las sonrisas le dijo “Quieres que te folle ¿no es así?”

Stiles quería gritarle _‘si, si, si, hazme tuyo’_ pero por alguna extraña razón, sintió mucho dolor en su corazón con esas palabras, en especial por el tono de voz en el cual fueron expresadas, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

“Espero que con esto aprendas tu lección y te alejes de mi”

La voz de Derek no sonaba igual que otras veces en las que le había hablado mas tiernamente aun después de fastidiarlo con sus fallidas pociones. Y le dieron directo a su corazón, destrozando su órgano vital en miles de pedazos, casi podría jurar escuchar como se desintegraba en su interior y unos segundos después comenzó a luchar por zafarse del agarre de Derek, pero era imposible el hombre era demasiado fuerte para él, la única forma era lanzándole algún hechizo pero estaba tan desconcertado, herido y confundido que no lograba concentrarse para hacerlo.

Aparte no sabía ni porque luchaba, se suponía que eso era lo que quería, ser poseído por el macho Alfa mas fuerte de los hombres lobo de Beacon Hills, tener con que jactarse frente a sus amigos al decir que se había acostado con Derek Hale, pero ahora todo era diferente, el dolor en su pecho lo estaba quemando irónicamente, ya que él era un brujo cuyo elemento era el fuego.

Los filosos dientes de hombre lobo de Derek no dejaban de perforar su piel cada vez que dejaba un beso en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, sus garras ya habían destrozado la mayor parte de su ropa y estaba prácticamente desnudo a merced del hombre, podía sentir como sin ningún cuidado sus piernas eran abiertas tanto que dolía y su cuerpo quedaba expuesto a ser poseído sin contemplación alguna. Ya a este punto Stiles había dejado de luchar, sabía que se lo tenía merecido por haber provocado al hombre en primer lugar, fue entonces, cuando pensó que Derek se introduciría dentro suyo sin ningún remordimiento, que sintió la falta de presión sobre su cuerpo.

De inmediato abrió sus ojos y pudo observar a Aiden e Isaac luchando por mantener a Derek alejado de él.

“Vete de aquí” Grito fuertemente Aiden antes de ser golpeado por Derek e impactado contra una pared.

Aiden se recuperó rápidamente y junto con Isaac cortaron el paso a Derek para que no llegara a Stiles. Isaac giro su vista apresuradamente hacia el brujo aun tirado sobre el piso, medio desnudo y con algunas manchas de sangre, debido al quiebre de su piel por los colmillos de Derek. La ira en los ojos de Isaac podría llegar a rivalizar contra la de Derek cuando vio el estado en que se encontraba Stiles.

Aparte de todo el dolor que ya sentía, se sumó a la carga el dolor de ser la causa de una posible enemistad entre primos, ya que Isaac en su momento había estado saliendo con Stiles y ver el abuso que había sufrido por causa de su primo Derek, lo hizo hervir de ira.

Lo único que pudo hacer Stiles fue darle una sonrisa para tratar de calmarlo y una suave mirada expresando un _‘él no tiene la culpa’_ hacia Isaac antes de desaparecer envuelto en una ola de fuego.

 

 

Mientras usaba su magia para desplazarse de un sitio a otro, pensó que no podía ir a casa, aunque seguramente Scott entretendría a los mayores para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba, la jefa de la manada notaría que algo le ocurría a su hijo, por ende su padre también se terminaría enterando y exigiendo a Scott que le dijera lo que pasó. Así que por ahora a la casa no, pues su padre lo iría a buscar molesto.

Así fue que cayó sobre su trasero a la orilla de un lago oculto en lo más profundo del bosque, casi no podía ver nada y el sonido de los búhos y los insectos no hacían mas que sobresaltarlo, todo estaba muy oscuro hasta que la luz de la luna comenzó a iluminar el lugar. Levanto entonces la mirada y pudo apreciar una hermosa fase de luna nueva, era hermosa y su simple visión logro calmar su corazón herido.

“Ahora si que me he ganado el odio de Derek, me debe odiar más que a un grupo de niñas exploradoras” Casi lloriqueando las palabras, Stiles se va arrastrando sobre sus manos y rodillas para acercarse mas al límite entre la tierra seca y mojada, intentando que su voz se escuche lo mas firme y alta posible, algo que logra muy pobremente. “Y se lo mucho que odia a las niñas exploradoras, es como si fuesen acónito para él, y ahora.. Ahora..” Cuando el agua del lago humedeció la tela cubriendo sus rodillas, se irguió apoyándose sobre estas, para abrazarse a si mismo tratando de buscar consuelo en sus propios brazos, ya que su dramática charla consigo mismo no le ayudaba mucho.

“Oh, pobre pequeño brujo” La voz, siseante y tenebrosa le hizo erizar la piel y ponerse en alerta. Algo en esa voz le parecía familiar, pero por mas que busco a su alrededor no encontró de donde provenía. 

"¿Quien es?" Se levantó de inmediato, una expresión seria en su rostro y su mano derecha, con la palma extendida hacia arriba, sosteniendo una bola de fuego, listo para carbonizar a cualquier ente malévolo oculto entre las sombras.

"¿Atacaras a quien te presto su ayuda?" La voz se escuchaba ahora mas cerca, casi detrás de él, respirando sobre su hombre.

Cuando intentó voltearse para atacar fue demasiado tarde, la otra persona lo empujo con una ráfaga de aire y lo hizo caer sobre el agua de lago, hundiéndose por unos minutos, hasta que logro recobrar el sentido y nadar a la superficie. Fue entonces que vio la figura de una mujer, cubierta por una capa negra y debajo de la capucha, unos siniestros ojos negros y una maliciosa sonrisa, pero eso no dejo atónito a Stiles, fue reconocer el rostro de la mujer lo que le sorprendió, pues se tratada de Jennifer una bruja a la cual había pedido ayuda para hacer la poción de amor. Cuando fue a su casa en el bosque, la mujer se había mostrado con un semblante pacifico y un aura buena a su alrededor, pero ahora era su aura estaba pudriendo el suelo que pisaba, drenando la vida a su alrededor. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Stiles deducir que esa mujer había vertido malas intenciones en la poción, por lo cual todo el cambio en la voz de Derek y su repentino salvaje comportamiento, debía ser consecuencia de eso.

"¿Que significa esto?, ¿Quien eres?. ¿Que quieres de mi?" Gritó, intentando mantenerse a flote, pero el agua a su alrededor comenzó a volverse turbia con un movimiento de la mano de la mujer y Stiles supo que estaba a punto de ser aplastado por la presión de agua, si no pensaba en algo para contraatacar, seria su fin.

 "Destrucción" Siseo la mujer y sus ojos destellaron en un intenso color negro al mismo tiempo que el agua alrededor de Stiles se elevó, tomando la forma de cinco garras, curveandose para caer fuertemente sobre su cuerpo. 

Una explosión en el lago y el grito desgarrador del castaño fue lo ultimo que se escuchó para luego abrir el camino a la calma y así la siniestra mujer desaparecer con una perversa sonrisa en su rostro.

A duras penas los miembros masculinos de la manada Hale pudieron contener a Derek y encerrarlo en el sótano de la casa. Scott tuvo que alertar a Talia, Peter y el Sheriff, quienes agilizaron el ritmo de la fiesta, culminandola antes de lo previsto para despedir a todos los invitados y así solo quedar la familia intima. Seria una muy mala imagen para la manada que los demás familiares y amigos vieran al que se supone un alfa capaz, descontrolado, queriendo matar hasta a sus propios hermanos. Puesto que Derek era un alfa cuyo estatus había ganado salvado a su familia hace unos años en una guerra contra cazadores, siendo la manada Hale integrada por dos alfas.

Los gruñidos y golpes de Derek en el sótano estaban haciendo estremecer la casa, y los miembros de la manada estaban preocupados de que pudiera escapar en cualquier momento, Derek es un hombre lobo muy fuerte, tenían que pensar como calmarlo rápido o sino destruiría todo.

Ante la mirada insistente de Peter, Chris y el Sheriff, cuando Talia les preguntó a lo mas jóvenes que había pasado y porque su hijo estaba en ese estado, Scott, Aide, Lydia y Allison no tuvieron mas que dar un paso al frente y contar lo que pasó temprano. El Sheriff al saber que su hijo estaba hundido hasta los cabellos en el charco, se llevó una mano a la cara molesto para luego pedirle disculpas a Talia. 

"No te preocupes, John. Tomatelo con humor, es gracioso como los jóvenes llevan el amor estos días, pero necesitaremos que Stiles venga para sacar a Derek de ese estado" Habló con suavidad y muy tranquila, una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. El resto de los presente pudieron respirar otra vez. Habían estado bastante tensos. Talia dio ciertas ordenes a los presentes y de inmediato fueron acatadas.

Aunque todos se habían relajado, había una cierta pelirroja que estaba nerviosa, con una especie de comezón por todo el cuerpo.

"¿Te sucede algo?" Ethan le pasó un brazo por los hombros. "No te preocupes, los chicos podrán contener a Derek el tiempo suficiente hasta que Stiles venga" El gemelo de su novio sonrió para calmarla pero de nada sirvió, se seguía sintiendo intranquila. Y no era porque Aiden, Scott, Isaac y Peter estuviesen ahora en el sótano tratando de controlar al alfa. 

"No logro comunicarme con Stiles, su teléfono esta apagado" Comentó el Sheriff y fue entonces que Lydia hizo lo suyo. Gritar para poder escuchar mejor los seres de otro mundo tratando de comunicarse con ella. Repitiendo una y otra vez " _Stiles. Muerte. Stiles. Bajo el agua"_

Todos se sobresaltaron, y hasta Derek se quedó quieto, aturdidos por el tono de voz de la chica, y sorprendidos de que justó gritara ante la mención de Stiles.

"Lydia, querida" Se acercó sigilosa Talia hacia ella.

"Por favor, no" El Sheriff se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

En el sótano los chicos se habían desestabilizado y caído al piso por el grito. Al levantarse pudieron ver a Derek inconsciente y a una mujer de pie a su lado, con sus manos apuntando al hombre lobo, una extraña luz brotando de ellas hacia su cuerpo o mas bien la luz se desprendia del cuerpo de Derek. 

"Bruja, ¿que le haces a mi sobrino?" Gruñó Peter, pero cuando intento moverse a rescatar a Derek no pudo y los otros tres hombres lobos tampoco, quedando inmoviles a pocos metros de Derek mientras la mujer extraía la energía vital del moreno. 

"Solo quiero su poder" Susurró, deleitándose con toda la energía que le extraía al joven alfa. "Aunque aún falta más". 

"Maldita" Escupió Aiden

"Él es solo un simple alfa, déjalo" Mintió Isaac tratando de que la mujer se fuera. Pero Jennifer no era idiota, ella había hecho su tarea y sabia que en Derek Hale había un gran poder oculto, por lo cual soltó una risa malévola.

"¿Creen que no se lo que es este joven hombre?. Por favor, ustedes son los que no saben nada al respecto, solo que es un alfa especial, mas fuerte que cualquier otro, pero su verdadero potencial no ha sido explotado." Sonrió socarrona y deslizo su mano izquierda por debajo de la derecha, cortando la absorción de energía. Volteó la palma de su mano derecha y toda la energía que se había concentrado ahí destello, transformándose en una piedra preciosa con la forma de uno de los aros que forman el trisquel de Derek. "Este trozo de cristal es solo una parte de su poder, de su vida, con esto podre controlarlo." Comentó, haciendo levitar el cristal sobre la palma de su mano para que lo vieran. "¿Saben porque es tan especial este chico?".

"Pues es un buen hombre y mi sobrino eso me es suficiente" Comentó Peter, para luego continuar "Pero seguro que no es lo que tu piensas decirnos"

"En parte va ligado también, pero no es lo mas importante. Existe una profecía que dice que aquel hombre lobo que logre llegar al estatus de alfa sin robarlo y sin heredarlo, siendo casto, y enlazado con el que sea su compañero predestinado, obtendrá un grado superior. El de la mítica bestia nórdica" Sonrió de nuevo maliciosamente, con su semblante oscurecido por el brillo de la joya flotando en su mano. Observando a los tres hombres tratar de moverse en vano.


End file.
